Wild romance
by Mimilittlcrazy
Summary: After a fight with a strong villain part of the team finds themselves lost in a forest in Germany. They have to get back to the tower before the villain takes over. There are a few problems though; Tony is without a suit, Clint is out of arrows and has a broken bow and Natasha can't walk.
1. Day 10

**I rewrote this on my new keyboard, because my old keyboard missed the H and G so there were a lot of spelling errors.. But they are gone now, I hope..**

Could they be in a worse mess? Clint was seriously starting to wonder. They were lost in a forest in somewhere Germany. Tasha had a leg injury, Tony' suit had broken down and Clint was out of arrows, plus his bow was broken. The only help they had was Steve, who was carrying Natasha.  
Night was falling and the sunlight faded away.  
"I'll go gather some wood." Clint announced. "We should make a fire."  
"You shouldn't go alone." Tony argued. "How about you two set up the camp, let the real man handle the heavy lifting."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm the one carrying Romanoff." He reminded the genius, which was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach.

"Are you calling me heavy?" Natasha asked in an offended tone.  
"No.. Of course not.. I just meant.. Uh.."  
"I'm teasing you. Let those cavemen play with their sticks, we'll make a shelter." She smirked. It was so easy to make Steve stutter.  
"Don't miss me to much!" Tony said before putting an arm around Clint and walking off.

Steve put Natasha on the ground. "How is your wound doing?" He asked, crouching down to examine the wound, left on the middle of her left thigh.  
"It'll be fine.." She answered, like she always did. "I just need to clean it, give me your flask." She took it out of his hands and poured a generous amount of water on the wound, barely reacting to the stinging as the water hit the cut skin.

"Can you find some stones for around the fire? I'll build the shelter."

She hoisted herself up on both arm and pushed of with her other leg to move. She started collecting pieces of wood to build the base.  
A week or so ago Steve would have worried about her, working that hard, with a wounded and probably broken leg, but it was useless to argue with her, or her willpower.

It was quite a show of character to see her wrap thin twigs and strong plants delicately around the heavy wood she carried in her fists while crawling.

"Do you think they'll find us anytime soon?" Clint wondered out loud.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked if you think we'll get out of this, you know, before Tasha dies of some infection.." He said casually, it wasn't like this was the first time he expected her to die. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last one.

Tony shrugged. "I think they'll have to, I mean what else would they do? Announce to the press they just lost an amazing superhero.." He looked at him teasing. "And a Legolass, a few muscles and a spider?"  
Clint simply rolled is eyes. "You aren't that great without your precious toys.." He stated mater of factly. He turned to pick up a large piece of wood when he felt Tony push him down. He twisted is arm as he used his entire bodyweight to keep Clint down.  
"Stark, get off me!"  
"Say I'm the greatest superhero you ever met.." He said, a smirk evident in is voice. "Tell me how great you think I am.."  
"Is your ego that desperate?" Clint asked while struggling.  
"I'm just missing all the paparazzi that love me.. I like being adored." He said without shame.  
Clint smiled at that. He succeeded to flip them over and pushed Tony on his back then pressed his arms down. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, I believe you where about to tell me how great I am..?"

"You're great." Tony said with a small smirk and leaned over to quickly press his lips against Clint's.

Now that Clint was caught of guard completely he pushed him off and got up, looking even more smug then usual.  
"People would kill to fill your shoes.." He told him with a wink. "Now hurry up, it's getting dark."

Clint was still a bit unsure of what had happened, but he got up again, deciding not to over think it, after all, this was Tony Stark.

Once they were back at the open place they put the wood down. This time Steve joined Tony for the hunt. Natasha was already working on a fire when Clint started inspecting the bushes close to them to see if there were any eatable foods. He started picking wild blackberries and putting them in some twigs Natasha had woven to make a sort of cloth out of it. For the millionth time since the fight that left them here he realized just how great Natasha's survival skills were.

He bound the 'cloth' together before walking back over. "I found full branches of blackberries." He said happily. He took a bigger 'cloth' and went back to fill that up as well. After both the cloths were sealed and he had picked enough to eat during their meal he sat down next to his friend. "So how are you doing, can you move it?" He asked. She smiled a little and lifted her leg of the ground a few inches.

"Very good. I'm proud." He said impressed.  
"It's not that great.." She argued, not wanting to admit she was quite proud herself.

"Getting cosy?" A familiar voice asked suddenly. They turned around to see Tony holding a stick with four fishes and Steve with a dead rabbit. Steve prepared the food over the fire. They all started with the berries, waiting for some roasted meat.  
Clint looked around him. "We've been walking for day's on end.. I think we should stay here." He said out of nowhere.  
Natasha was the first to speak. "We need to find civilisation.." She reminded him.  
Steve agreed. "Resting for a day could be fatal.."  
Tony decided to say what was on his mind. "I agree with Robin Hood here. We have camp set up, firewood is close, just like berries and water. We need to rest.. If anything, not resting will be fatal."  
Steve thought it over. "Well a day or two to catch or breath might be smart, as long as we won't stay to long."

Tony poked the fire with a stick, making the sparks fly free. "In two days we'll start walking north again." He promised.

Natasha wanted to argue, but she knew it would be a good idea, since it would mean her leg could rest. No matter how careful Steve was, her legs kept shifting when he carried her.

"Then it's agreed, two days of rest.." She repeated.

After about two hours Steve and Natasha went inside the shelter, leaving Tony and Clint alone by the campfire.  
Clint hesitated. "Uh.. When we were looking for wood today.."  
"You can't get it out of your head right..?"  
"No.. I mean, that's not what I meant.. I asked you a question and you never gave me a serious answer.." He looked up at Tony, showing the worry in his eyes. "Do you think they'll find us?" He asked again. "I mean, they don't know were they should start looking.."

Tony looked back at the fire he was still poking. "They must have some idea.. Besides, if we keep on walking, we'll find some place with wifi.."

He put his head on Clint's shoulder. "I mean.. If we stop believing it'll work out, we'd really be lost.."  
Clint felt sorry for the guy and put an arm around him to show him he understood.  
He understood that Tony's biggest fear now was giving up. He almost understood how vulnerable Tony felt without his suit; probably as useless as Clint felt without arrows.

They sat there for some time before Tony pulled back like nothing had changed. "I'm tired.. Lets it the hay.."

A small nod from Clint was all he needed before putting out the fire and getting in the small shelter carefully. Clint looked at the impossible man before he disappeared.

He had just witnessed Tony being completely honest and vulnerable, and that asshole didn't even act like it mattered. Clint wasn't sure why that made him so mad, but it did. When the fire stopped smoking he got into the small shelter as well, lying next to Tony, because of course that had to be the only available spot…

* * *

**So tell me what you think please, I'd really appreciate it.**

**There will be more soon!**


	2. Day 11

When they got up it felt weird to not just leave right away. They decided to use their time well, even though it was a resting day.  
Natasha looked through the firewood to find sticks she could sharpen to fish and hunt, and of course to protect themselves, might that be needed. She had taught Steve how to make the woven bags and he started focusing on that task.  
"How is your leg?" He asked softly. "It's looking worse.."  
"It's in pain.." Natasha simply stated, until she saw how stressed Steve looked. "That means it's healing." She said quickly, not wanting to worry him.

Tony and Clint where at the river to wash and to get some water. They only had two flasks and one empty coca-cola bottle to fill, but it would have to do.  
"Barton?"  
"What?"

"Could you stop staring at me?"  
Clint looked at him a bit shocked. He had been completely unaware of how much he was staring. "I was thinking.. You just stood in my general direction.." He said, which wasn't a complete lie.  
Tony chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
Clint looked a bit unsure. "Dolor is still out there.." He reminded Tony. "Without us, they will only have Thor and the Hulk to fight him."  
Tony nodded. "I know, but what can we do about it.." He asked. "We have to get out of this place first."

Clint shrugged and nodded. "I guess."

They walked back to the base to find Steve massaging Nat.

Tony whistled. "Nat and Steve, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Very mature Stark. So what did you two lovers do?"  
Clint looked at her defensive. "We're not l~"

"Aw Clint, you're hurting my feelings.. Just remember.. Stick and Stones may break her bones.. Oh sorry Nat.." He smirked widely which earned him an annoyed groan.  
"Steve is only doing this because some of us work hard to get out of this, which includes making a camp with a broken leg. My arms and shoulders are exhausted, just so you can have a safe place to sleep." Natasha practically spit out. Steve tried to calm her down with the massage. He felt like Natasha would stand up and walk over with a broken leg, just to punch Tony. Instead of that she turned to Steve. "Look, this is the answer to the question you asked him during the fight against Loki. This is all he is when you take away the suit; a small man, miserable and helpless. The only thing he as to defend himself with are unfunny remarks and comebacks.. And a very fragile mask of faked self esteem."  
Tony was seriously taken back by this. He didn't respond or argue. He just stood there, watching the hard face of the person who burst his little bubble.  
Clint shot her an angry look which she barely saw. "We'll pick some berries." He announced and pulled Tony along with him.

"She's just a little on edge because she can't walk." He said and gave him a pat on the back.

Tony shook is head. "No she was right.." He sighed. "I can't do anything here… _I'm useless." _He looked shameful. "I'm nothing without my money.." He turned away, as if he didn't want Clint to see him.

Clint took pity on him and wrapped an arm around is shoulder. "You're not useless. You can fish, hunt, and gather wood." He reminded him.  
"Easy things, anyone could do that.. I can't protect you, none of you!" Tears appeared in is eyes. "I can protect the world from here!" He cried out.

Clint pulled him closer and held him tight. "That's only because you protected us." He reminded him, feeling mildly guilty.  
"It doesn't mater why. I failed my duty.." Tony said. Normally he was the last to share is feelings, but everything that happened just made him feel so lost, like couldn't keep up his fences. He let it all out and dropped to is knees. "I can't do this anymore!" He cried out. Clint moved to his knees, wrapping his arms around the genius. "Do what?" He asked softly.  
"I can't keep acting like I'm more then just some rich idiot who got lucky."  
"Got lucky? You are not someone who 'got lucky', you fought hard to get where you are. You had to be tough, smart, strong. You did all of those things mostly on your own. I know no one who could have done that."  
Tony's crying got a little softer, though it didn't stop. Clint just rubbed his back with one hand and held his other arm around Tony. He remembered a song Natasha sung to him in Budapest, after he had been shot, something he barely survived. He didn't remember the words, since they were Russian, but he hummed the tune while rocking him a little.  
It probably looked weird, but Tony really appreciated the way Clint deled with it. He acted like this was something he was used to.

They probably sat there for about an hour. They were interrupted by Steve who wanted to go hunt. At the beginning they decided they'd never do anything alone in the woods and taking someone who couldn't walk out to hunt wasn't the best idea.

Tony rubbed his eyes quickly. "Uh yeah sure. We can't leave you alone in the woods. The big bad wolf might come and swoop you away." He said, smirking widely again.

Apparently Steve had expected Tony to return to is own smug self, since he didn't say a thing as Tony got up like nothing had happened and offered the completely baffled Clint a hand to get up.

He pulled himself up, looking at Tony suspicious.  
"You need to get back to camp." Tony said, ignoring the look on Clint's face. "We wouldn't want miss one leg to get hurt.. Oh, too late!"  
Steve rolled his eyes. "You should stop this. She's working really hard." He reminded him. "Come on."  
They walked back to the camp without another word.

When Clint arrived his eyes grew in joy. Natasha was holding a bow like item. With nothing more then a nod, Steve and Tony went of into the woods.

Clint walked over to her. "Is that?"  
"Yes, I made you a present. It's not done yet, but I might have it finished tomorrow. Steve promised to kill something bigger so I can use its muscle for the bow."  
"I really forgot how creative you can get with dead things."  
"Well we all need a talent right." She smiled. "So how was your little talk with iron man?"  
"Good, I guess.." Tony wouldn't really appreciate it if Clint told Nat of is break down.  
Natasha growled. "I do enough around here. What do think Steve brought along to hunt, to fish?" She looked at the improvised spears and rods on the ground. "Sorry, I know you like im but someone should put him in his place."  
Someone should keep you in your place, have you been walking?" He suddenly asked, seeing her footsteps in the mud.  
"I can't keep sitting here, besides, I used crotches." She shrugged, motioning to a large branch.  
"Why didn't Steve stop you?"  
"I said I'd kick him with my broken leg." She said with a smirk.  
Clint just grinned; there was no improving that woman.  
"You are the most violent woman I know. Don't ever change." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Remember that time you told that asshole, who harassed women at the abortion clinic, you'd make him feel just how hard the patriarchy kicks someone down?" He laughed

"Did he ever get out of that coma?"  
"Yea, but none of his lady friends will have to worry about pregnancy."

The rest of the evening they discussed previous missions. Clint made a campfire while Natasha tried to relax now that she was with her partner. Their relation had always been stronger than their relationships with others.

In the woods Steve and Tony had just killed a wild calf. "You know, I really hate this." Steve sighed.  
"Well, I'd rather be in a hot tub as well but it doesn't work that way.." He said with a shrug. "We have to get this.. Beef back to the camp."

They carried it back carefully and put it next to the fire. "Honey, dinners ready!" Tony said with a smirk, winking at Clint.

"Can you two do that somewhere else, I'm trying to dissect an animal here. Don't get gross." She shot a teasing look at Clint.  
"That reminds me I need some water, can you two maybe get it for me?"  
"I'll go, I need to clean the blood anyway." Steve interjected.

After Steve and Tony left Clint looked at Natasha. "Thanks for that." He said a little embarrassed, knowing she was actually helping him with something he wouldn't admit yet.  
She just nodded and continued carving the flesh until the two got back.  
She washed it with the water they had gotten. "You know.. I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep right after dinner."  
Clint couldn't help a little smile appearing, though he didn't say a thing.  
The rest of the dinner was quiet but nice.

"Well I'm off to sleep. Steve are you coming, I need some help with the beds.."

As soon as they were gone, Tony sat down next to Clint.  
"That tasted like heaven, plus we'll have enough to go for the next few days."  
"Yeah.. Great." He nodded a bit shy again as he put arm around Tony. Tony smiled. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing.."  
Clint looked at him, waiting for some explanation, or well anything. Instead Tony just put his head against Clint's shoulder and started humming 'country road'.


	3. day 12

Clint woke up in the morning by an amused Natasha. "Wanted some privacy?" She asked in a teasing voice. Clint blinked a few times before realizing he was still leaning over Tony, with his arms around him completely. Tony on the other hand was still asleep, softly snoring against the top of Clint's head. Clint looked at Natasha as well as he could without waking Tony up. He barely dared to move, let alone talk.  
It felt just like Nat somehow walked in on them having sex, it felt so intimate and private, like their moment was interrupted by her, before he even knew they had a moment.  
She grinned. "Stark!" He woke up with a shock, holding Clint closer for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked worried, afraid of an attack.  
It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and what, or rather who he was holding. "Ow.. uh.. Good morning.." He said without letting go. "What's wrong?" He asked as his smirk returned and he kissed the top of Clint's head.  
"Nothing, I just thought we should get up if we're going to walk today."  
"Well, we'll walk.." He said, looking at Natasha's leg.  
"Fuck off Stark." She tried to get up by using one of the sticks she made yesterday, her pain showing on her face slightly.  
"Are you completely out of your mind?!" Tony let go of Clint and stood up. "Why would you do that?"  
"To no longer be useless." She shrugged. "Why would you care?"  
"Because it's dangerous.."  
"I'm not a baby, St..!"  
"Apparently you are. I thought you understood I was just teasing you.. God.. Since when do you listen to me.. I call everybody useless, I'm a big jerk! That secret as been uncovered long ago. The curtain is pulled back to just reveal a huge dick! You are in agonizing pain, look at you." He doubted if he had ever been this mad. Natasha was hurting herself and maybe even doing damage in the long run. Just because of something he had said? He said so much, hurt so many people, why would she start caring now..  
Steve suddenly got out of the tent. "What is going on here? Why are you standing?" He turned away from Natasha and looked at Tony. "What have you done..?"  
"I haven't done a god damn thing..!"  
He turned around and walked away, muttering some minor insults and kicking every thing in his way.  
Clint sighed and ran after him. "Tony wait!" He yelled, following him.  
"Are you okay?"  
He kept quiet.  
So did Clint. They walked to the river and Tony took of his shoes to bath his feet in the cool stream.  
So did Clint.  
They stayed there for the rest of the morning and a bit of the afternoon, until Steve walked in on their moment with Nat in his arms. "We packed some berries and meat." He announced. "It's time to go."  
Clint stood up and held out his hand for Tony to hoist himself up. He took it, saying nothing.

They walked silently until they saw a small cabin. They nearly ran towards it in excitement and relieve.  
Clint tried knocking a few times, but no one entered, so Steve broke the door open.

They looked around the place after Steve put Natasha on the couch. Once Clint found a first aid kit he brought it to Natasha along wit some towels and a bowl of water. He helped her clean her wound and bandage it properly. Steve grabbed a phone and tried calling, but the line was dead. He found Tony in one of the bedrooms, where he was going trough the closets.  
"Stark, can you repair the phone?" He asked him in a stern voice.  
"I'll try." He responded and walked back into the living room.

"This looks like one of those crappy vacation homes people have to go out into nature.." Tony noted with a snort. He found out the phone was broken, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. It would take some time though, since he had no tools.  
"I think I'll start this tomorrow.." He said. "I'm to tired right now, I wouldn't be able to concentrate… Nat, Steve, you take the separate beds, it's best if you don't lay next to someone." He explained, addressing Natasha. "We wouldn't want someone turning in their sleep and kneeing you in the thigh.." He said, looking at Clint accusingly, since he moved a lot in his sleep, and that had happened the third night.

They all agreed this was the best option and Steve carried Natasha to her room, putting her in one of the beds.  
"How is your leg?" He asked once again.  
"It's fine.." She answered. Even though it wasn't, at least the proper bandages made it better.

He put the blanket over her and she protested, saying she was not a baby, that she could easily handle it alone.

In the next room, Clint and Tony were already in bed. They lay there in their boxers after both men had separately taken a quick, hot shower.  
Tony put his hands around Clint's still hot body and Clint put his head on Tony's chest without question.  
Tony shouldn't feel guilty; at least that was what he told himself. He had worked overnight with much more difficult things, never afraid to lose his concentration. But he knew he would have this moment with Clint if he didn't fix the phone yet. He didn't want to tell him how much he longed for a private night of sleeping with him in his arms.  
He just wasn't that sort of guy. He kissed the top of Clint's head with a smile, listening to his small sleep sounds.


	4. day 13

Clint woke up still nestled in Tony's arms. He shifted a little, trying not to wake him up. He knew this was a really stupid idea but he did it before his brain repeated 'idiot' for about a thousand times. He shifted and turned his head, brushed his lips over Tony's, feeling the stubble against his skin and kissed him. That's when his brain kicked in.

'Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!' at least that was until he felt the lips move against his, the arms holding him tighter, hands slowly moving over his back. "g'mornin." Tony said in a husky voice. "As much as I'd like to continue this wonderful make out, I suggest I go fix the phone first so we can go home and continue this in my king-sized bed, okay hotstuff..?" He quickly kissed Clint one last time before he got up and pulled his shirt on, leaving the completely dazzled archer alone in the bed.

Tony sighed. He wanted to stay, more than anything, but he couldn't. Not because of that damned phone, not even because they were somewhere in Germany and a killer monster was still walking the earth. He couldn't, just because he wanted to, because he was getting attached to Clint, more than he ever planned.

He started working on the phone line, deciding to get it over with and call SHIELD before Nat and Steve even woke up. Suddenly he heard a loud bang and he felt the earth move beneath him. "Nat, Steve, Clint!" He yelled worried.

Then it appeared; huge, green and angry. "Dolar!" The beast yelled.

Tony got into position, quickly followed by Steve, running out of his room in his boxers. Followed by Clint who actually got dressed already. Tony looked around for anything useful, guarding the door, wondering if it would have effect on the huge monster that reached high above the small house. Apparently it didn't as he ripped the roof right of.

Clint saw the gardening hose and smirked a little. He knew it was a long shot, but nothing was as annoying as something wrapped around your feet. He ran through the Dolar's legs and grabbed it, only just avoiding his huge hands, reaching for him. He tossed it over to Tony trough Dolar's legs.  
"Steve take one end, go left, Tony; the other, right!" He yelled.  
Tony and Steve took a second and looked at each other before they nodded and started runnig, three rounds around the O shaped legs.

Dolar looked at them confused, then reached for them and fell, hard. He fell on the tree's, breaking them, and himself.

With his last bit of strength he knocked Tony out and grabbed Steve, holding him high in the air, trying to squeeze the life out of him. He screamed loudly, but it was no use. Tony was lying knocked out against a tree. Clint was doing everything he could to distract Dolar, but he didn't respond. All seemed lost, they were so close, but now, Dolar would kill them, not just send them some were else.

He closed his eyes and tried to except his fate.

It would be okay. He'd see his old friends, Peggy, Bucky.. He actually grinned a bit. What would Bucky say about all of this. About him, staying in the ice for all those years, defeating hydra, about him defeating aliens..  
He sighed, one last breath.

Then a devastating blow. A white room.  
"Bucky?" He asked, hopeful. "Bucky?!"  
"Bucky? Do I look that manly with my crutches?"

He turned his head, seeing a smiling Natasha.

"Nat…?" He asked confused. "Did you die?"

"No.." She grinned a little. "I saved your ass.."

"How?"

"When mister green-o caught you, I had already crawled to the kitchen, turns out those lovely people had good, sharp, big knifes. I decided to throw them around a little. So how are you doing? Got a good nurse to change your bed pan?"  
"I have no idea, this is the first time I opened my eyes since that night.." He explained. "How long ago was that..?" He feared the answer, he could have been out for days.

"About twelve hours ago. Relax, No need to be so melodramatic." She smirked. "Tony is in the room on your right. He has major head trauma and a broken arm. I have a broken and infected leg.." She explained.

"And I?" Steve asked her.

"Broken rib, crushed arm and you have head trauma as well. But because you are mister supersoldier, it'll take about a week, maybe ten days to recover. I have to get back to my room, it's to your left, before the doctors find out I left the bed."

Steve grinned, that woman was undeniably stubborn and unbelievably strong.

Clint was still sitting by Tony's bed, holding his hand, hoping he would wake up. He kissed it softly.

"You can't do this to me, remember that night.. I held you, you held me." He said, taking a quick peek at the door to see no one would see. "You promised we'd continue that make out." He was sure he could feel Tony squeezing his hand, maybe he even saw a small grin, but then he realized it was all just wishful thinking.

A doctor entered the room, barely looking at Clint. "Who do we have here… Ah, Mister Stark." He finally looked up at Clint. "And you are..? No one but family is aloud and it clearly states here there are no living relatives."

"I'm his husband." Where did that come from..? His husband!

Clint cursed himself multiple times, but somehow kept a straight enough face for the doctor to believe him. "Could you please tell me if something changes.. I want to visit some friends of mine on this floor.. Am I allowed to visit Steve Rogers or Natasha Romanoff?"

The doctor looked through his chards and nodded. "They are permitted to have visitors."

"Why isn't Tony?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband is in a possibly fatal condition, if he doesn't wake up in the next 5 days, there's a chance he'll never fully recover."

"Oh.." What else could he say.

"I truly am sorry Mister Stark..?"

"Barton.. Stark Barton.. Call me Clint." He said quickly. "Just.. Tell me if something happens to Tony."

He went over to Natasha first, telling her of Tony's condition.

"That's terrible! Isn't there anything they can do?" She asked. Clint shook his head.

"When SHIELD picked us up, Bruce promised to see if he could help in any way, but I haven't heard from him since.." He sighed.

"How about you? Have you even slept since we returned."

"Not really.. I'll check on Steve first, then I'll try getting some shut eye."

"Good. Take care of yourself.."

"Thanks." He walked towards the door, but stopped before he walked out. "Oh uh.. And if anybody asks.. I'm Tony's husband.." He said with a red head before leaving quickly.

"Steve?" He asked, entering his friends room.

"Clint, is that you?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah. How are you, buddy?"

"Could have been better, but apparently I'll heal up just fine.."

"Why?! Why do you get to heal?" He asked angry, regretting it as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry.. It's great you'll heal.. But.. It's Tony."  
"He only has some head trauma right? He'll be okay."

"He's in a coma."

"I'm sorry Clint.."

"I should really get back there.. If any one asks, Tony and I are married, other wise I couldn't get into his room. Get well." He closed the door behind him and quickly bought a bottle of water and a raspberry chocolate bar for when Tony woke up.

He went back to the room, relieved the doctor had left. He went back to his chair.

"Good night Tony." He said, kissing his forehead. He took his hand and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
